The Gaster of Remnant
by JTMonster
Summary: What if when W.D. Gaster fell into the CORE he wasn't sent to the void but instead fell into the world of Remnant? In this story Gaster is the "father" of Sans and Papyrus he created them, took them in and cared for them as a father should. Please review. Hiatus for rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I don't own RWBY or Undertale**

{Gaster}

 **Bold:** Exited or The Void

CAPS: Yelling, CORE, or just Papyrus

Underlined : Puns

Lowercase: sans

PIZZA!: Censorship

It was a regular day at the CORE, nothing serious was happening. "Come on Asriel!" shouted a small child with rosey cheeks and had a green shirt with a yellow stripe on. It's name was Chara, Chara Dreemurr. "Umm. Chara I don't think we should be this close to the edge." Said the other child. The other child was Asriel Dreemurr. He was a young goat-like monster, he wore the same shirt as Chara but it had two stripes. He was corerect, they were getting to close to the edge. {Wait! Don't..} I shouted but they were half way from falling off into the darkness below. I nearly jumped off the edge to save them. I pulled them up but the back of their shirts. {Why were you two so close to the edge?!} I asked them both. "Well Chara said it would be fun to play 'How Close to The Edge Can You Get Without Falling' next to the CORE." said the half frightened to death monster. {Why would you be so irresponsible that you would risk your own and Asriel's lives just to have a little fun?!} I questioned Chara. "I don't know, why don't you put in a fence or railing?"sneard Chara. {Go to your parents and stop playing over here, you could get yourselves killed.} I strictly told them. "Fine let's go Asriel." scoughd Chara. "O-Okay." replied Asriel. I turned from the retreating duo as I felt something hard hit the back of my skull. I stumbled trying to regain my balance. I knocked over a stack of papers as I tried just for me to slip on one. As I fell I rotated to see Chara with an evil smile on their face. That son of PIZZA! {AAAAAAAAHHHH!} My life flashed before my eye sockets. MY birthdays, my first girlfriend, (A/N. Her was Righty but broke up with him when he got with Lefty. JK) my parents funeral, graduating colleg, becoming the Royal Scientist, and my 'sons'. {I'm sorry. Sans, Papyrus, everyone. I'm sorry. So sorry.} I put my hands to my face and sobbed as I fell, feeling the newly formed crack on my face, over my right eye socket. {God damn you Chara.} I muttered to myself. *Thump* I hit what seemed to be solid ground, but when I opened my eye sockets all there I saw was black. The darkness was silent. {So this is how the bottom of the CORE looks like.} " **No this is not the CORE."** said an unbodied voice. {Who said that?!} I called out as I prepared to defend myself. " **Do not be alarmed W.D. Gaster."** {How do you know my name?} " **Because I am the living embodiment of The Void."** {H-How is that even possible, The Void is just a theory.} " **Well do I look like 'just a theory' to you?"** It stepped out of the darkness. It was a tall figure with no facial features just...static. It was wearing the lab coat with tossed down there to see if we could identify where the bottom was, one of my shoes that one of my friends threw it down a couple days ago, and had the paper airplanes that I threw down there when I was bored or was thinking about something, stuffed into its pockets with some falling out every now and then. {It seems you got my paper airplanes.} I jokingly said. " **So it was you who gave me these paper airplanes."** {Well I wouldn't say gave more of threw them down into your...home?} " **Oh no this isn't my home, this is my prison."** {Your prison?} I asked as I looked at his arms and legs. They had a metal ring around each one. " **Yes my prison I am stuck here for all eternity. Oh and I have something that may be yours."** It says as it reaches into its pockets. " **Ah here we are."** it proclaimed as it pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing of me on it with blue and purple crayon. {I thought I lost this forever.} I said as I took it from it's hands. {My 'son' drew this for me when he was three.} I said with tears in my eye sockets. {This may be a little off topic but how do I get out of here?} " **Saddly you can never see your sons again."** {Wait did you say sons? How do you know that I have two kids?} " **Well because there is scribbling on the back of it in orange crayon and how the picture itself is neat and tidy."** {Hmm. makes sense but back to what we were talking about.} " **Oh yes. The only way out is to another space and time where no timelines exist."** It said with a Grimm face. " **But if you don't leave the darkness will consume you, drive you insane, and then kill you."** It warned. {What? How do you know this is true?} " **I have seen many people fall in here through different points in the world, the ones who didn't heed my warnings slowly and painfully died."** It told me. I was speechless all this darkness around me was going to kill me. I looked down to my feet to see that the darkness was starting to surround my feet. {Oh god!} " **Quickly before it is too late!"** It shouted as it opened a portal. {Wait!} " **There is no time to lose! GO NOW!"** the entity shouted as it pushed me through the portal.

 **There is the first chapter of my new story. If I have at least 200 people view I'll post the next chapter.**

 **Music I listened to while writing:** **SharaX | [Undertale Remix] Dark Darker Yet Darker (1 Hour)** **OneHourGuy** **.**

 **Mkay see ya guys next chapter Boi!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ordinary Day Until…

 **A/N: Hey guys/gals sorry for the long wait. I lost my computer last week. But holy PIZZA! This story has more follows, favorites, and reviews than my other story ,One Punch Hunter?! Mkay see ya at the outro.**

Ruby Rose just found out that she was going to Beacon Academy with her older sister Yang Xiao Long. She was so excited! She couldn't sleep that day before. After Ruby and Yang got on the airship that would transfer them to Beacon. "Ah! I'm so nervous and excited! Would you call it nervcited or exrvous? I wonder?" she said with a questioning look. "Ruby look." said Yang as she pointed out the window. "Goodbye Signal…" said Ruby with a sad look on her face. "Hey now don't be sad." she said. Just as she said this a young male shuffled quickly past her and threw up in the closest trash can. "Ew, you got some on your shoe." said Ruby. "Ew, Ew, Ew! Get it off! Get it off!" shouted Yang.

 **Later at Beacon**

The now dubbed "Barf Boy" ran out of the airship first and once again vomited into the closest trash can. "Ugh. Air sickness." he moaned. Back with Yang and Ruby. "Oh look a Chain Whip Pistol and a Rocket Launcher Hatchet!" exclaimed Ruby looking like a child who had just had candy for the first time in their life. "Ruby calm down. What about your own weapon, don't you like it?" asked Yang. "Of course I like my baby," she said as she pulls out Crescent Rose and cradles it, "but those weapons are new to me." replied Ruby. "Hey Yang where are you going?" she asked her slowly backing up sister. "Um. Well my friends wanted to hang out when we got here so bye." she said to her sister. "Wait what?" she asked, but it was too late. Yang's friends rushed by her and spun her around as a result. "Ugh." she groaned as she fell down just to bump into a luggage dolly. ***Iconic tumbling noise*** "Owie." she complained. "Hey, watch where you fall!" shouted a girl dressed in a white battle skirt, clothing, and heels. She had long white hair pulled back into a ponytail with piercing blue eyes. "Do you know who I am?! I am Weiss Schnee, hier to the Schnee Company." she boasted. "Huh? What?" asked Ruby. "You know, Schnee Dust. We are the people who make the majority of Dust in all the kingdoms!" shouted Weiss as she shakes multiple bottles of Dust. "Ah. Ah. Ah Choo!" sneezed Ruby causing the Dust to explode. During that time a strange noise rang out across the courtyard. *Voomp* *Thump* {Ow. Stupid Void.} "What was that?" asked Ruby. "Why you little…" shouted Weiss but was cut off by seeing a 'man' in a white lab coat on the ground muttering to himself about some…'Void'? "Um are you alright?" asked Ruby who lended a hand to the 'man'. {Yes I am relatively unharmed…} he said as he took Ruby's hand. {That's strange. You have very high levels of Determination.} he said while his 'eyes' were closed. (A/N The way he closes his 'eyes' is by there being a hollow half circle in his eye socket that rotates into position when he wants to make a facial expression involving eyelids such as boredom.) "What?" asked Ruby. "Why is it so strange?" {It is strange because monsters can't produce Determination. Especially at this magnitude.} he stated as he opened his 'eyes'. "Monsters?" questioned Ruby. The 'man' looked up at Ruby and gasped. {A human!} "Um what?" quizzed Ruby while getting a good look at the 'man' who could be fully seen. "You-You're a skeleton?!" shouted Ruby causing Weiss to tense up and that skeleton put a bony hand to his skull. {Please do not shout I already have a headache.} said the skeleton while trying to get rid of his headache. "Oh. I-I'm sorry ." said Ruby while pulling him up. {Please do not call me that, just call me W.D. Gaster or Gaster for short.} explained Gaster. "Ahh!" shouted Weiss. {Ow} complained Gaster as she started hitting him with a small suitcase. {Please. Stop. Hitting. Me.} said Gaster between hits. "No! No! No!" shouted Weiss matching the pace of her hits. (A/N She is afraid of skeletons for comedy purposes.) { you insist.} he said as he turned to face her. His hands started radiating a purple glow while his usual white pupils turned purple. The same purple aura engulfed Weiss lifting her into the air. Screaming yet again, she demanded to be put down. "Put me down you stupid bag of bones." {First off, that was rude. Second, I have a masters in Science, Engineering, and Theoretical Physics. Third, I will not put you down until you stop trying to hit me, insulting me, and apologize.} he said bluntly. "Never." scoughd Weiss. {Okay then you are going to be up there for a while.} said Gaster as he gave Weiss a spin. (A/N No he can't see her panties or was he trying to he was doing that to make a point.)

 **Back with Ruby.**

Ruby stood there dumbfounded. "Um hey you okay?" asked someone who just walked up to Ruby. "Huh. Oh um yeah." she replied. "Wait aren't you Barf Boy?" she asked. "Sigh. Yeah but I have a name you know. I am Jaune Arc. Quick, easy, rolls off the tongue." he proudly stated. "Or at least that's what my mom tells me." "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." she said as she shook Jaune's hand. "Um do you know where to go?" asked Jaune.

 **As I said before sorry for the long update. My usual update schedule is about once every other week. Yeah I know "why is it taking so long?" well because I have a lot of ideas in my head about this story but I don't know how to get to those parts. So I'm doing this thing to where you guys can help me make the story and/or ask some of the** **charac** **ters questions. I might put them I the Intro or just make chapters filled with answers to those questions. PM me or just put them in the reviews. So yeah you guys can also vote on where I should put them. Mkay see ya next chapter or Q &A. Boi!**


	3. Hey guysgals Announcement and Thanks

**A/N Hey guys. Y u no ask questions and/or ideaz? Cuz I haz ranz out. But seriously I have like no Ideas of how to get to the parts of the story that I am 100% sure will happen. So please ask questions or type Ideas. Oh and thanks for the advice** **Neonic-634. Now I know to write more in depth chapters and describe the surroundings more. Mkay see ya guys/gals next chapter. Boi!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hey guys/gals in this chapter I'm adding more detail. I would like to thank CookieMafiaBoss, Incrodon, KorinaDragonClaw, Masked Imperial, Multipule-Characters1-Acct, One punch potato, P90isthewaytobe, PersonaQeminod1, Red Diz, Shad7000, The Weeping Prophet, coe mcgraph, djpvce16, jack5661, naz290for, and all my readers out there for supporting my story. Q by :** **Guest** **Q: Will Gaster join beacon as a teacher or a student? A: Gaster will join as a student and have his own team. Not gonna say who though. Oh and sorry for the long update I had a vacation and kaput wifi. The *s are the new way I'm gonna put author's notes in without disrupting the story too much. Mkay see ya in the outro.**

"Um. No I don't know, but maybe we should follow them." replied Ruby pointing to Gaster and the still hovering Weiss as a gust of wind tugged at her hair and crimson cape. "Uh okay, but we should probably hurry up because they are getting pretty far." said Jaune as they ran after the duo. Ruby's cape was flapping in the wind with rose petals trailing off of her cloak. {Hmm this reminds me of my days in colleg.} said Gaster as his footsteps echoed through the courtyard. "Colleg?" asked the still annoyed and hovering Weiss. {Oh I'm sorry I ment college. I probably spent a little too long in Tem Village.} explained Gaster while his lab coat gently flapped in the breeze. "Tem Village?" asked Ruby surprising Gaster causing him to accidentally dropping Weiss. {Ah! Ruby please do not startle me while I am holding someone.} scolded Gaster as Weiss got back up and brushed herself off. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." said Ruby with a sad face. "And how are you doing that?" she asked perking up a bit. {What? Are you talking about how I picked up Weiss?} asked Gaster. "Yeah that do you use a semblance or do you use Dust?" asked Ruby. At the mention of Dust Ruby's voice slowly started to be tuned out. Gaster's pupils dilated and he started shaking slightly. ***Iconic Flashback Noise*** The wind howled past Gaster spreading blood soaked Dust though the air. Piles of Dust and charred human bodies all around the small clearing that he stood in. As he looked at his hands they were covered in blood and Dust. His chainmail shirt reflected the dim light of the tainted sun. He collapsed on to his knees panting with the Dust shifted as he fell. He reached down and tried picking up the Dust of his comrades and loved ones who were slaughtered in the battle, but the Dust tumbled between his fingers and the newly formed jagged holes in his skeletal hands. He slowly brought his trembling hands to his face and sobbed into them wetting the small amount of Dust in his grasp.

"Umm is he okay?" asked Weiss in a snobbish tone referring to Gaster who is currently having a mental breakdown. "I don't know." replied Ruby with a concerned tone in her voice. "Umm Gaster are you okay?" asked Ruby trying to help but to no avail. Gaster just sat there quivering and muttering to himself. {W-what did you say?} asked Gaster quitely. "Umm Dust. It has elemental properties." replied Ruby. {Where d-do you get it?} asked Gaster. "W-we get it from ore around Remnant." answered Ruby. {Oh okay then.} said Gaster. {T-thank you for clearing that up. I thought you were talking about something else.} "What did you think I was talking about?" asked Ruby while helping Gaster up. {Well where I'm from Dust is what us monsters turn into when they die.} replied Gaster with a sad tone. "Are all monsters skeletons?" rudely asked Weiss. {No. They aren't and are you done being rude and obnoxious?} questioned Gaster. "Fine. I'll stop." replied Weiss. {Good.} said Gaster. "Umm now then could you tell us where to go?" asked Jaune who finally caught up with the rest of them. "Fine follow me." said weiss in the same snobby voice.

 **Later in the the school.**

Gaster, Ruby, Weiss and Jaune arrive as soon as Headmaster Ozpin begun his speech. They all split up as Jaune was left behind. "Man where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" complained Jaune as he slouched down and started walking forwards. As he did a girl with red hair tied into a ponytail looked over towards the moping Jaune. Gaster got a few strange looks from the people that he shuffled through the crowd. The Headmaster stepped up to the microphone and began talking. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." after he finished a woman, known as Glinda Goodwitch, stepped up to the microphone and spoke. "You all with be bunking in the ballroom tonight. You are dismissed." then stepped away of the stage. Everyone muttered to themselves, few about the strange 6 ft 'man' in an ink black lab coat. "Who is he?" "Am I the only one who thinks he looks like a skeleton?" "Yeah he kind of does." He simply ignored them and looked around. "Hey! Gaster! Come over here!" shouted the eccentric Ruby. Gaster started walking over to Ruby who was with someone he didn't recognize. {Umm who is this?} asked Gaster "Gaster this is my sister Yang." explained Ruby. "Hi there." said Yang looking towards Gaster. "Yang does not believe me that you are a skeleton." Ruby told Gaster. {Well I am.} said Gaster. "Yeah prove it do something only a skeleton can do." erged Yang. {*sigh* Fine but I'm only doing this once} he said looking around making sure no one else was there. When he made sure there was nobody there he turned back to Ruby and Yang. He slowly reached up to his head and put his hands on his cheekbones. He lifted his head up with a slight pop and transferred it into one hand and held it up facing Yang. {See I told you.} he said with an 'I told you so' tone in his voice as he reattached his skull to his shoulders. "Wow I didn't know you could do that!" said Ruby. "Ok then." said a slightly shaken up Yang. {Now then children come along.} said Gaster. "We're not children." said Yang with some annoyance in her voice. {You are in my book.} replied Gaster. "How are we kids to you you look about the same age as us." said Yang. "Yeah!" agreed Ruby. {Wait how old are you?} asked Gaster. "Hmf rude," said Yang "but if you insist, I'm 17 and Ruby is 15." {Well I do feel shorter and lighter, plus my back hurts less. Maybe the contact with The Void made me younger...}* said Gaster. "Wait The Void? Didn't you say something about that when you showed up here?" asked Ruby. {Hmm. I guess I did.} said Gaster. "What is it?" asked Yang. {*sigh* It would take to long to explain,} said Gaster {I'll tell you later. Okay?} "Sure." said Yang as they started to walk off in the direction every one else went.

 **Meanwhile with The Void.**

There was a large mirror reflecting the events that happened at Beacon, floating in the empty space holding The Void whom was looking in the mirror. It heard a noise echo through the dimension. It made the mirror sink into the darkness as it turned towards the sound. The mysterious entity gazed upon a pile of monsters with two standing and looking at it. " ***sigh* More people I have to deal with."** It thought to itself.

 **Later at the Ballroom.**

There were a few people, cloaked in shadow, walking passed the people whom were sleeping in sleeping bags that were given out to the students. Ruby as in her P.J.s, which were consisted of a pair of light grey sweat pants with small roses on them, a black tank top with some kind of mask on it, and a black sleep mask with two red triangle like eyes on them, laying on her sleeping bag writing in a notebook. Yang plopped down on to her sleeping bag next to Ruby's. Yang was also dressed in her P.J.s, they consisted of an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts. "What cha doin?" asked Yang. "I'm writing a letter to the back at Signal." replied Ruby. "Aw that's so cute." commented Yang which led to Ruby throwing a pillow at her face. "Hey I didn't get to bring my friends with me." said Ruby with a sad tone in her voice. "It's weird not knowing anyone here." Yang tried cheering up Ruby by saying, "Well you know Jaune and Gaster." Ruby sighed "But there is Wiess so that's minus one friend." Yang rolled onto her back then thought of something. "Wait where is Gaster anyway?" asked Yang. {I'm over here.} he said in reply to Yang's question. Yang and Ruby turned to see Gaster in his makeshift P.J.s. He had his lab coat draped over one arm. He wore a grey turtle neck with the sleeves rolled up to his bony elbows, showing his forearms. He took off his black dress shoes showing his bony feet covered by his dark grey socks. He still had the same pants on. {Tibia honest I usually don't have my sleeves rolled up like this.} he joked. "Ayy. LMAO!" commented Yang. "*sigh* Really wow." said Ruby while resisting facepalming. "You guys should probably quite down." said a new voice. {Hmm? Who are you?} asked the ex-Royal Scientist asked while turning and looking at the young woman who spoke up. "Just someone who is trying to read a book." she replied. {I am talking about what is your name.} said Gaster. "I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna. And you?" Blake replied. {Well I'm Wing Dings Gaster, this is Ruby, and this is Yang." he said gesturing to them both respectfully. "What is your book about?" asked Ruby. "Well it's about a man with two souls fighting for control over his body." Blake replied. {Heh. That's funny.} commented Gaster. "What is?" asked Blake. {Oh nothing.} he replied. "Well I don't know about you three but I'm gonna hit the hay." said Yang. {Ah yes it is getting late. Maybe we should get some shut eye.} retorted Gaster. "Ok then go night." said Ruby. "Shh!" said a familiar voice. "Sorry." whispered the eccentric redhead. After her apology they all started crawling into their sleeping bags as Blake blew out the candle. {Good night Sans and Papyrus.} said Gaster while gazing at Sans' drawing with misty eyes.

 **Meanwhile in the Underground…**

"good night dad." said a 10 year old Sans while laying in his messy, unkept mattress. At that he turned of the lamp that was illuminating his room.

 **Welp how ya like the longer more in depth chapter? Hopefuly you guys liked it because if you do it will fill me with** **Determination** **and my** **Hopes and Dreams** **will be fulfilled. *thanks for the Idea Guest… your new name is Jeff. Oh by the way please put some form of name or something that I can identify you with. The songs I listened to while writing:Undertale OST: Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 10 Hours HQ and 64gigs - Megalovania vs Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Extended). Mkay see ya in the next chapter. Boi!**


	5. Chapter 4

The Gaster of Remnant 

Chapter:4

 **Yay! I'm not dead. So please put down the pitchforks and torches, but seriously sorry for the long wait my computer is out of memory and I'm to lazy to go buy a SD and the wifi in my house is still kaput. So see ya in the outro I guess. Mkay enjoy the chapter.**

Gaster awoke with a yawn as he groggily rubbed the sleep out of his skeletal eye sockets. He sat up and stretched his back. He stopped after hearing a series satisfying pops and cracks. Gaster slowly rose from his sleeping bag and proceeded to wake up Ruby and Yang. {Ruby, Yang wake up you two, people are starting to leave to get breakfast.} urged Gaster.

Multiple groans were heard as the girls got up and gathered their belongings. "First let us get dressed. Okay?" said Yang as she and Ruby went of and got dressed.

Later at the cafeteria.

Gaster and the girls sat down at one of the many tables. Gaster quickly let his gaze sweep around the large room. As he looked around the room he saw two teens sit next to each other with one talking up a storm while the other one was sitting and bearing through all of it.

"Hey are you gonna get any food?" asked Yang making him focus on her as she and her younger sister got up to get some food.

{Oh um. Yeah.} replied the former Royal Scientist.

"Wait how are you supposed to eat if, you know?" asked Ruby while gesturing to her stomach.

{No internal organs? Well that is simple Magic.} answered Gaster. Ruby and Yang sweat dropped.

"Seriously that's your answer." said Yang. {Yes I am being serious. Monsters are made entirely out of Magic.} replied Gaster as they continued walking towards the breakfast buffet.

"So wait is that how you were able to lift Weiss yesterday?" asked Ruby.

{Yes. Now let's drop the subject and get something to eat okay.} said Gaster.

Meanwhile in the Emerald Forest

The very fabric of space seemed to tear open for a moment. Three figures fell out of the portal with the three of them landing with a loud crash. "ow" muttered one of the figures.

Later with Gaster and co.

A little bit after breakfast Goodwitch showed the students around the giant Academy. She showed them the lockers and other things. After the tour she told the students to get ready for initiation and to meet at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest at high noon.

Later at high noon

All the student and Gaster gathered on the jagged cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. Everyone stepped onto one of the metal plates that were lined up along the edge. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of the assignment of teams," said Glynda as she tapped a few buttons on a tablet looking device, Professor Ozpin stepped toward the students

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," addressed Ozpin, "do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of the assignment of teams," said Glynda as she tapped a few buttons on a tablet looking device, "let me clear those worries away."

"You'll be teamed up with the first person you make eye contact with." finished Ospin.

"What?!" shouted Ruby as the metal plates that everyone stood on started to launch the students one by one.

{Hmm kinda dark.} said Gaster to himself.

"Um sir?" asked a confused Jaune.

"Yes?" replied Ozpin.

"How are we getting down? Are you gonna drop us or give us parachutes?" asked the blonde male.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." said Ozpin. As the metal launch pad that Ruby was on went off.

"W-wait what?" questioned Jaune as his launch pad launched him into the air with a shout. Then with a click and a slight hiss of air, the pad below Gaster went off.

"Glynda," asked Ozpin "who was that student?"

"I don't know sir." replied Glynda.

The air rushed passed Gaster as he quickly double checked his landing strategy. He took a deep breath and closed his eye sockets as he braced himself for the amount of Magic he was about to use. Gaster quickly opened his eyes and with a quiet grunt he amassed his magic into his hands and changed it into a more physical form in front of him. A purple aura started to form an animalistic skull-like shape before him. The aura quickly dispersed and revealed a white skull as Gaster's feet landed on its smooth surface. It dipped slightly due to the passenger. He saw Yang shooting what seemed to be shotgun shells from her yellow gauntlets to propel herself forwards as she shouted with excitement, slowly descending into the trees.

{Time to go down.} thought Gaster as him and the floating Gaster Blaster descended into the tree canopy.

 **Sorry again for the long wait for this new chapter. I had to type all of this on my phone. Also I have encountered the dreaded Writers Block! *Thunder clap in the distance* Yeah it kinda sucks having writers block. But um well bye I guess. See you guys in the next chapter. (Whenever that will be.)**


End file.
